The Many Journeys of the Journal
by Epic Laughter
Summary: Leafos loses her diary and it's found by someone who's eager to show it off...This fanfic based on the game. 4 OC's are included. Please review if you can!
1. Intro

Intro

Hello, everyone! Tori here, doing a semi-solo project this time. Lizzie helped me out with revisions and by writing Leafos' journal entries, so a big giant thank you to her!

Okay, this story contains four original characters. I'll try to keep this brief. They are as follows:

Avalon-A professional gardener who is the older sister Yoto never had. She's tough, strong, and very wealthy. She has a strong British accent.

Leena-A new gardener who's having quite a bit of trouble getting used to her profession. She's easily flustered and disorganized, but her heart is in the right place. After witnessing what she believed to be an act of kindness, Leena fell in love with Seedos.

Yen Yoa-Yoto's older twin brother and Bart's errand boy. Unlike Yoto, Yen is quiet and reserved. He's highly curious and only talks a lot when something piques his interest. Large piñatas scare him. Leafos admires his intelligence and openly flirts with him, but he always blatantly rejects her because he doesn't like people who gossip. No one has ever heard him shout.

Yoto Yoa-Bart's hyperactive nephew and apprentice. He's a type of person that you either love or you despise, but you can't be indifferent to him. He has a mischievous sense of humor and an alarmingly low IQ. Though he's in training to become a Transmorgrifiable Item Technician, his skills at tinkering are utterly disgraceful.

Okay, now click ahead to chapter 1! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review if you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1

The Many Journeys of the Journal

Chapter 1

"WHERE COULD IT POSSIBLY BE?!?!?!"

An Irish accent pierced the air like a knife, rattling the windows of the ramshackle house and nearly dislodging a Buzzlegum hive hanging from the roof.

The owner of the obnoxious lilt, a green-masked girl with hair like a bad paintbrush, tore through a rather colorful chest of drawers, causing a tornado of papers to whirl around the room.

"I COULDN'T have dropped it, I _COULDN'T_ have!" She tore at her already mussed hair, kicking a pile of papers in frustration.

"Leafos? What's going on in there?" The girl heard her father call from a few rooms over.

"Dad, I can't find my journal anywhere! Have you seen it?" Leafos yelled through the door. Not that she needed to yell; most of the other villages nearby have grown accustomed to her piercing voice. Some say she was the cause of Jardiniero becoming nearly deaf.

"The Journal is where it always is, on the table in the living room!"

Leafos buried her mask in her hands. "Not _that_ Journal, Dad, the _other_ journal! _My_ journal!"

"I haven't the slightest, Leafos! Perhaps you lost it when you were on one of your constant walks outside?" her father offered.

"I _couldn't_ have!" Leafos began mentally retracing her steps of the day before. "…could I?"

Meanwhile, in an exceedingly disorganized garden…

A young lady with short, curly dark hair and a chest as flat as her back pushed up the brim of her straw hat as she surveyed her garden. Her face brightened when she saw the local seed merchant rambling down the path towards her garden, but her happy look quickly faded when she noticed trouble trotting beside him.

"Are you _suuuuuuure_ you're not coming to the garden to see _Leena,_ Seedos?" Said Trouble, a brightly masked boy with red hair that looked like it needed to be introduced to a brush and a shirt that looked like it a rainbow had detonated all over it as he elbowed the shorter young man with strikingly unnatural bright blue hair and an extremely odd mask in the ribs.

"Yes, I'm _sure,_ Yoto," Seedos rolled his bespectacled eyes and rubbed his ribcage in the spot where the other boy had jammed his elbow moments before. "I happen to like her plants a lot more than I like her."

Leena's heart felt like it wrenched out of her chest and splattered against a tree, and then slowly oozed into a gory, gelatinous puddle on the grass. She turned away and tried to make it look like she hadn't heard Seedos' comment and was busy watering her already perfect poppies.

Seedos made his way over to her and proceeded to peer at a poppy and Leena promptly turned the same shade of scarlet as the flowers.

Yoto noticed and wiggled his eyebrows at her, a sly, smirky grin crossing his face.

The redness on Leena's face darkened and she turned away from him; Yoto took her turning away as an invitation to walk over.

"Hey, Leena, have you seen Yen today?" he asked, looking around warily as if saying his brother's name would cause him to materialize out of thin air, as he was known to do.

"You're playing hooky _again?"_ Seedos said disapprovingly, keeping his eyes on the poppy.

"Is your name 'Leena?'" Yoto narrowed his eyes at Seedos.

"No, er…I didn't see him today, Yoto…sorry…" Leena murmured softly.

Yoto began pacing about the garden, not-so-quietly talking to himself.

"Okay, good, he's not around, that means I won't have to do any work if I just-OOF!" Yoto interrupted himself by tripping and falling forward onto the grass.

Seedos looked up from the flowers just as Yoto tripped and promptly burst into laughter. Yoto struggled to a sitting position and gave Seedos a Look.

"Yoto, are you okay? What happened? Did you, er…trip over something? I-I don't think I left anything lying about…but…but I could have…y'know…" Leena dithered, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Yoto leaned over and picked up what appeared to be a book off the ground, giving it a glare that could make someone's mask crack.

"Oh, so _YOU'RE _the one that tripped me! You think you're funny or something?" Yoto growled.

"Yoto…that's an inanimate object. It can't hear you," Seedos remarked.

Yoto rolled his eyes. "Pfft. _Hypocrite."_

"Wait, are you talking about my seeds? They can hear me; they're actually _alive,_" Seedos squinted at Yoto.

Yoto ignored him and turned his attention back to the book. "What the heck IS this?" He turned it around in his hands and surveyed all sides of it, searching for a name or a title or something.

"Um…it's not mine…do you think we should…er…find who it belongs to?" Leena suggested.

"Good idea, Leena," Seedos nodded.

Leena lit up like a Taffly that flew a little too close to a firebrand.

Yoto opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's probably private property!" Seedos ran over to Yoto and glared down at him.

"Lee said we should find out who it belongs to, and I'm doing just that!" Yoto looked up at Seedos and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hmph," Seedos crossed his arms.

Yoto began reading a page with a serious look on his face that slowly morphed into a broad grin.

"Seedos, Leena, you'll never believe this!" Yoto waved the book around like a battle flag.

"What, you can _read?"_ Seedos gave Yoto a blank stare.

"I think we hit the mother load!" Yoto jumped to his feet. "This book is _LEAFOS' DIARY."_

"What."

"She must have dropped it! Ohohohoho, am I going to have fun with this!" Yoto licked two fingers and turned to the first page. He swallowed a bout of laughter and did a flawless imitation of the journal's owner, complete with dramatic gestures:

"_Today that wonderfully mysterious Yen showed up near the garden today. Sure, it was just to find his disgustingly obnoxious brother, but I was allowed a few quiet moments to observe his silent beauty. I sat sighing at the kitchen table and watched as he slid across the garden, looking elegant as always in his dark coat. He nattered on for quite a while with that horrifically plain Leena-"_

Leena frowned.

"_-which gave me a good few minutes to watch his mask- he actually almost smiled. ALMOST SMILED……wait. What if HE LIKES… HER?! No… no… this cannot be!!"_

Yoto couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and fell into hysterics on the grass.

"No…no way would Yen ever like Leena. Not in a million years!" Yoto lifted his mask a tiny bit and wiped a tear from his eye. "Besides," -Yoto gestured at Seedos- "Four Eyes saw her first."

Leena turned bright red, but Seedos ignored Yoto's last comment.

_"Ahahaha (oh), very funny,"_ Seedos put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at Yoto, his words full of bitter sarcasm. "Now get up and hand that over, if Leafos ever finds out you read that, you're going to be in deep doom-doom." He held out his hand.

Yoto sprang to his feet, but he obviously had no intent on handing the book over to Seedos as he was hugging the journal to his chest as if it was permanently fixed there. "I know you're crazy, Seedos, but man oh _man,_ you've reached a new level of insanity if you think I'm going to hand Leafos' diary over!" Yoto smirked like a smirky thing in a smirking contest, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "For too long she's spread rumor after rumor about everyone in the Village, it's about time we got some dirt on her!"

"But isn't that…erm…stooping to her level?" Leena inquired.

"No kidding," Seedos added.

Yoto opened the diary again. "Seedos, on this page Leafos calls you a barmy idiot and Leena is a hopeless loser for seeing anything in you." Yoto slammed the journal shut and triumphantly grinned at the two of them.

Leena looked like she was about to cry and Seedos looked ready to faint. Or strangle someone. Or both. Probably both.

Seedos took a deep breath and counted to ten or something to regain his composure. It took quite a while for him to count to ten.

"Maybe it _would _be best if you held onto that for a while…" Seedos said through clenched teeth, glaring at the diary like Yoto had a few minutes before.

"So glad you see it my way!" Yoto ruffled Seedos' hair, much to Seedos' annoyance. "I promise I'll take good care of it!" Yoto made a cross over his heart. "But I need to show this to as many people as possible before Leafos finds out…" The exceedingly smirky smirk returned to Yoto's lips.

"Oh NO, Yoto, you aren't planning to bring it to P-Factor tonight, are you?" Seedos said sternly.

"…good idea, Seedos!" Yoto beamed and slapped Seedos on the back, nearly knocking him over into Leena. "I'm supposed to be judging, I bet this'll be a hit in the lobby!"

"You aren't bringing it there on MY watch!" Seedos attempted to nick Leafos' journal out of Yoto's hands, but Yoto easily moved it out of Seedos' reach.

"Come _on,_ Seedos! Leafos won't be there! Don't be a bore!" Yoto said, still holding the journal a safe distance away from Seedos. "She's going to get what she deserves! It'll be a hoot, come _on!"_

"Ffffffffine," Seedos forced himself to say, even though his expression showed that he didn't approve at all.

"I better see you two there tonight whether you want to come or not; I don't want you to miss this for the world!" Yoto winked at Seedos and Leena. "I bet it'll be-"

The sound of the door to Leafos' house creaking open interrupted Yoto.

"Crap!" Yoto said through clenched teeth before bolting, not bothering to say goodbye to Seedos or Leena.


	3. Chapter 2

The Many Journeys of the Journal

Chapter 2

"Hmph, you really should dress up for an event such as this, Yoto Yoa," sniffed a teenaged fop with bright purple hair as he adjusted his obnoxiously colorful tie (not that it needed adjusting).

"I don't see what the big whoop is, Eddie! No one cares, anyway!" Yoto leaned back on one of the many couches in the P-Factor lobby, still wearing what he had on earlier in the day.

_"I_ do," Eddie tapped his foot and gave Yoto a stern glare.

"It's always rules, rules, rules with you," Yoto waved Eddie off.

"That's because my father put me in charge of them," Eddie tensely tapped his clipboard with the back of his pen. "Have you forgotten that my father _owns_ this place?"

Yoto rolled his eyes. "How could I forget? You remind everyone that he does every five seconds."

Eddie shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a shrill squeal that sounded frighteningly similar to a Mousemallow being squashed beneath an Elephanilla.

"Eddiekiiiiiiins!"

Eddie immediately wilted like a flower one forgets to water.

"'Eddiekins?'" Yoto echoed the squealy voice and erupted into snickers, but he stopped laughing abruptly when he saw exactly who it was that squealed and donned a glare that was icier than the Piñarctic.

Petula skirted over to Eddie, pausing for a moment to return Yoto's icy glare. Her grin slowly returned, though, and she batted her eyelashes coyly at Eddie.

"Eddiekins, did you, like, see me come in or whatever?" she purred.

Yoto choked on a chuckle.

"Um, yes," Eddie showed Petula that her name was checked off on his clipboard and avoided eye contact; one never wants to encourage these types. "You're judging tonight, right?"

Yoto winced as he realized he'd have to share the judges' table with Petula once the show started and psychologically planned to sit as far away from her as humanly possible.

"Yesss!!!! I am, like, so excited!" Petula squealed again and both Eddie and Yoto mentally swore that they heard the windows rattling. Petula moved dangerously close to Eddie and nonchalantly laid a hand on his shoulder. "After the show, do you want to, like, y'know, take me somewhere?"

Eddie turned a bit red, gingerly pushed Petula's hand off of his shoulder and quickly dusted it off. Yoto stuck a finger down his throat and pretended to gag, which earned him another quick scowl from Petula.

"I'm very busy, Miss," Eddie tried to make it look like he was engaged in writing something down.

"Awwwwwwww, but Eddiekins-" Petula pouted, but she was interrupted by shouting from across the room, a noise somewhat similar to when you place a Barkbark and a Kittyfloss together in the same garden.

"Oh, look, listen, shouting. I have to, erm, set them straight! Noise pollution and all that!" An appreciative Eddie escaped the minxy girl, who stamped a foot and continued to pout.

"Toodles, Eddiekins!" Yoto called after Eddie, waving like a palm tree in a hurricane.

***

"Ahahaha, I'm going to kick your ASS today, Sparty!" A petite woman with a Vulchurro on her shoulder and wild hair that belayed her temper smacked the much taller man who had settled on one of the lobby's couches on the back in a hopeless attempt for some peace and quiet.

"Yes, fine, you do that, Sahari," The man waved her off and began smoothing the paper fur on the back of his Hootyfruity's head.

"Hmph! You're no fun at all, Mr. Cold Shoulders!" Sahari put her hands on her hips, her Vulchurro squawking in agreement with her. "What's a competition if you don't have a competitor's mentality, Sparty?!"

The man sighed. "Please don't call me Sparty." One could almost see ice forming on his shoulders.

"Are you _insane?_ Your real name is too long! _'Sparcticus.'_ Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue," Sahari shook her shaggy head and quickly pointed an accusing finger at her polar opposite, "Hey, you didn't answer my question!"

"I don't need this," Sparcticus shook _his_ head and stood with a sigh.

"Where the hell are you going?! Wimp, can't take the heat, huh?!" Sahari attempted to lunge for Sparcticus, but Eddie materialized behind her and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back and throwing her Vulchurro off balance with a short squawk.

"Save it for the actual competition, you two, the audience eats up this kind of thing," Eddie said, still keeping a firm grip on Sahari's wrist.

"When's the competition starting, anyway?!" Sahari forgot about her aggravation towards Sparcticus for the time being. "I've been waiting FOREVER, and let me tell you, time moves even slower when _he's_ around!" Sahari gestured to Sparcticus with her free hand. He distinctly disregarded her and resumed making his Hootyfruity look more presentable.

"Well, everyone's here, so we're starting as soon as I say the word," Eddie grinned down at her.

"Then _say the word!"_

"Fine, fine, fine," Eddie let Sahari go and pulled a microphone out of what seemed to be nowhere.

"Wait, do you keep that in your pants?" Sahari blinked at Eddie. He ignored her and switched it on.

**"Everyone, the show is now starting, please report through your respective stage doors," **He gestured with a flourish to two doors in the back of the lobby, switched off the microphone, and began heading over to the doors himself. Sahari and Sparcticus followed closely behind, the former still giving the latter boiling glares.

Yoto whipped around to face Eddie before he careened through the judges' door. "Bye-bye, Eddiekins!" Yoto blew him a kiss and headed through the door, making a point to slam it in Eddie's face.

"What was _that_ all about…?" Sparcticus blinked at Eddie with one hand on the competitors' door.

"…I'll explain later," Eddie shook his head.

"I'm not all that sure I want you to," Sparcticus' Hootyfruity bobbed in agreement before the two of them disappeared through the door.


	4. Chapter 3

The Many Journeys of the Journal

Chapter 3

Sahari stomped out of the competitors' door, both her and her Vulchurro glaring daggers at the tall, Horstachio-toting woman who exited before her. She smirked triumphantly as she patted her piñata's side and kept an eye on the doors.

Yoto flew out of the judges' door, nearly knocking it off its hinges in his wake. He dashed over to the dark-haired woman and threw his arms around her.

"I knew you'd win, Avalon! I just knew it!" Yoto exclaimed, his grin too big for his face.

Avalon snickered and affectionately ruffled Yoto's hair with a gloved hand. "Thanks for vouching for me, Yoto, it means a lot," she said and her intimidating Horstachio snorted in approval.

Yoto beamed. "Hey, did you see Leena or Seedos in the audience? I tried to force them to come, but the spotlights were in my eyes so I couldn't see them," he scratched his head.

As if on cue, Seedos came into the room looking rather aggravated, his hands balled into fists as he headed towards Yoto. Leena tailed after him, struggling to stay balanced on the two inch heels she was wearing for the occasion.

"Yoto-" Seedos tried to begin, but Yoto burst out laughing once he got an eyeful of Seedos' attire.

"Is that a SWEATER VEST?" Yoto pointed at Seedos' shirt.

"Yes. Now _listen to me!"_ Seedos' eyes slid down into a squint. "You better not take out that journal here, or-"

"OH YEAH!" Yoto snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot about that! Thanks a million, Seedmour!" Yoto squeezed Seedos' shoulder with a broad grin.

Yoto then began rummaging through his oversized pockets, searching for Leafos' journal. Seedos continued his torrent of protests.

Leena turned around after congratulating Avalon and joined Seedos in dissenting. "Um…Yoto…you really shouldn't…er…show that off…you could get into…y'know…serious trouble!"

"Um…wot's going on?" Avalon asked.

"You'll see, Avvie!" Yoto pulled Leafos' journal out of his pocket and held it up. "FOUND IT!" Yoto bounded up onto one of the coffee tables and waved the journal about. "GATHER 'ROUND, CHILDREN! STORY TIME!" Yoto yelled in what definitely was not his inside voice.

Eddie promptly came rushing over with Sparcticus and Sahari not too far behind.

"Get off that table, Yoa!" Eddie waved his clipboard around in what he probably believed was a threatening manner. "If you continue to act like an idiotic child I'm going to have to throw you out!"

"Please do…" Seedos murmured.

"Geez, fine, Eddiekins!" Yoto threw up his hands and leapt off the table, nearly landing on Eddie's foot. "Though you're not going to want to throw me out when you see what I have here!" Yoto held the journal up.

"What the heck IS that?" Sahari put her hands on her hips.

Yoto smirked and snickered. "This, my good lady, is Leafos' _diary._ Her _memoir._ Her _journal._ Filled up with her innermost thoughts, including some _dirt on her! _This is our chance to get back at her for all of the gossip and slander she's spread about _us_, folks!" Yoto pumped the journal into the air in victory, beaming triumphantly…

…and Sparcticus reached over and plucked it from his hand without a second thought.

"HEY, what gives, man?!" Yoto attempted to grab the journal back, but Sparcticus held it up over his head. Since Sparcticus was extremely tall, Yoto began leaping like a Barkbark begging for candy in an attempt to get the journal back.

"I'm not letting you read this out loud, that's 'what gives,'" Sparcticus shot a bone-chilling glare down at Yoto, who was completely unfazed.

"Fine, then I'll pass it around!" Yoto said mid-spring.

Seedos slammed his palm against the forehead of his mask and groaned.

"Come _on,_ Sparty! I wanna seeeeeeeee!" Sahari whined as she joined Yoto in leaping.

"Knock it off, you two! This is getting silly!" Eddie strode forward with a business-like air to attempt to stop Sahari and Yoto, but they both shoved him away roughly and resumed unsuccessfully vaulting for the journal.

Sahari suddenly stopped and a smirk simmered across her mask. She whispered something to her Vulchurro, who promptly flapped off of her shoulder and effortlessly zoomed across the room.

Yoto stopped jumping for the journal too and gave Sahari a curious glance. "What did you-" he began, but his question was soon answered when the Vulchurro flew back at a high speed and tore Leafos' diary out of Sparcticus' hand.

"What the-?!" Sparcticus' dark blue eyes widened and he let his arm drop to his side in defeat.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Seedos shouted.

The Vulchurro victoriously returned to Sahari's shoulder, dropping the journal into its owner's expectant hands.

"HAHAHAHA, got it!" Sahari laughed triumphantly and waved the book about. "Want to do the honors, Mr. Yoa?" Sahari offered it to him and he promptly snatched it up.

"Gladly! Heheheh, you're all gonna LOVE this!" Yoto flopped down onto a couch. "Gather 'round, kiddies!"

Sparcticus shook his head. "Fine, if you want to invade someone's privacy and stoop to their level, that's cool with me," he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Yoto smirked. "Oh, come on, you all know you're curious!" He pointed to Eddie. "Eddiekins, remember when Leafos told everyone that you dye your hair and you wear colored contacts? Not to mention she told everyone that you're a natural blonde!"

Eddie looked highly offended. "How could I forget?! Hmph, the NERVE of that woman!" he sniffed as he flicked his bright purple bangs out of his eyes.

"…but isn't that true?" Seedos asked. Eddie promptly gave him a swift kick in the shin. "OW!"

"And Sahari and Sparty…" Yoto turned his attention towards them. "Once Leafos said that you are secretly _in lurrrrrrve_ and you fight all of the time to hide it!"

"SHE _DID?!?!"_ Sahari growled and her eyes flickered. "Oh man, when I get my hands on her…!"

"…that would never happen…no…not _ever,"_ Sparcticus looked about as shocked as he could get and he shook his head several times.

"AND FOUR EYES!" Yoto stabbed a finger in Seedos' direction. "Leafos tells people all of the time that they should try to knock some sense into you with their spades so you'd give away more seeds!"

Seedos winced and shuddered a bit at the word "spades", but his fear quickly changed into anger. "So SHE'S the reason more people have been giving me concussions nowadays…I'll have to _have a little chat _with her later…"

"And poor little Lee!" Yoto turned towards Leena. "Leafos tells people that you're such an amateur gardener, you pay people to help fix your garden every night!"

Leena choked back tears and Avalon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"And how could I forget Avvie?" Yoto shook his head. "Leafos is always talking about how shady the operations going on at your garden are! Can you imagine what that could do to your reputation?!"

"Let 'er think wot she wants; she's clearly jealous of my success," Avalon said, but Yoto noticed a distinct, almost uncertain tone in her heavily accented voice.

"Anyway, my point is you _all _want a little payback! This isn't stooping to Leafos' level"-Yoto looked at Sparcticus as he said that-"it's giving her a taste of her own medicine!" He flipped opened the journal. "Not to mention it's extremely entertaining…listen to _this…"_ Yoto cleared his throat and impersonated Leafos' lilt.

"_This evening's P-Factor round was even more boring than the last! And I thought it couldn't get any worse!" _

Eddie scoffed. "HMPH, she should know to keep opinions like that to herself!"

"…she did, Eddie, this is her _diary…_" Sparcticus gave Eddie an odd look.

"_I had specifically signed up for judging the same night as Yen Yoa, but it just so happens that he bailed out at the last second and who else but that perfectly despicable Petula took his place! I was forced to sit next to her the entire time, do you know how hard it was not to pull her ratty hair out by the roots?!"_

Yoto paused for a moment. "I actually can empathize with Leafos there," he said in his normal voice. He coughed and continued lilting away.

"_The other judges weren't any better; there was the haughty Avalon the other side of the senseless Petula-"_

Avalon rolled her eyes.

"_-and next to her was that dastardly deeds doer Dastardos. He certainly had some nerve showing up to an event such as this!! The last person-err…piñata was Jeffe, but he's good for nothing else besides being a punching bag._

_The competitors were a little better; there was the dashing Doctor Patch with his ever-so-helpful Chewnicorn-"_

Sahari groaned and shook her shaggy head. "Ah, so Leafos is another victim of Doc Patch's charms…what does everyone _see _in him, anyway?"

"Um…I don't see anything in Dr. Patchingo…" Leena murmured.

"That's hardly reassuring, you have questionable taste in guys," Sahari glanced at Seedos. Leena looked over at Seedos too, folding her hands under her chin and giving him an adoring look. Seedos shifted uncomfortably and pretended neither of them existed at that moment.

"Knock it off with the interruptions, guys!" Yoto said before continuing, still speaking in Leafos' lilt.

"_-then the extravagantly exquisite Eddie and his absolutely adorable Geckie-"_

Yoto batted his eyes at Eddie, who scoffed yet again. Yoto paused for a moment before he read the next sentence.

"_-my little sister Storkos (it was quite irritating when everyone stood up and cheered for her) with her chunky Cluckles…"_

Yoto mumbled something that contained a curse word or two before continuing.

"_-and well, Langston entered himself. Langston is… well… Langston."_

Seedos snorted.

"_And, like usual, Langston was wearing his perfectly ridiculous little hat; I know that piñatas technically cannot get dressed, but can't he have at least SOME sense? I mean, orange with green? YUCK!"_

Eddie and Sahari burst out laughing.

Seedos just blinked behind his bifocals. "What's wrong with orange with green?"

"Lots of things, it's _obvious_ that you're not aware because of your…_ahem_…_usual getup,_ but the colors don't-" Eddie began ranting but stopped abruptly when Sahari covered his mouth.

"Don't get him started, kid," Sahari raised an eyebrow at Seedos as if she expected him to know better than to speak about colors around Eddie. Seedos just grinned sheepishly and wilted a little bit under Sahari's intense glare.

"Hahaha, you two agree with me!" Yoto beamed at Eddie and Sahari and clapped a little. "Absolute hilarity, am I right? That girl's brain doesn't work properly." Yoto made the cuckoo sign while glancing at the journal.

"I don't think anyone 'ere's does…" Avalon muttered, looking around the room.

Yoto looked over at the stoic-as-ever Sparcticus. "Aww man, I still didn't win _you_ over, huh?" Yoto pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't understand why you people find something like that funny," Sparcticus shook his head disapprovingly.

"That's because we have _senses of humor,"_ Sahari remarked, making air quotes when she said _'senses of humor,' _as she rounded on her rival. "You should try and get one of those." She pasted on a plastic grin.

Sparcticus looked at her blankly for a bit before standing up and depriving the building of his presence.

Yoto tsk-tsked. "Some people can't take a joke," he looked after Sparcticus, shaking his ginger head.

"Eh, you know how those Pinarctic types are, cold as the place they live," Sahari rolled her eyes and quickly donned a grin as she draped an arm around Yoto. "What are you waiting for, kid? Read some more!" She excitedly gestured at that night's entertainment.

"Gladly-" Yoto began to crack the diary again.

"No, no, no, no, no," Eddie wrung his hands.

"Yes, no!" Seedos added, glaring at Yoto.

"WHY no? You were cracking up a second ago, Eddiekins!" Yoto put a hand on his hip as he gave the fop a disapproving look.

"First of all, don't call me Eddiekins-"

"No, I will not stop calling you Eddiekins, Eddiekins. That is your name. Forever."

"-AND SECOND OF ALL, it's past closing!" Eddie went on as if Yoto hadn't even interrupted and gestured to a clock on the lobby wall. "My father will have a Moozipan if he finds out that you people _loitered_ here for so long! As comical as all of this is, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

Leena began apologizing profusely despite Sahari talking over her.

"Oh, come on, Eddie, why do you have to always ruin our fun?" Sahari crossed her arms and began to fume.

_"I'm_ not ruining your fun, _the rules_ are, and I'm just here to enforce them," Eddie pointedly pointed at the front doors.

"FINE. Yoto, send me an Alert if you plan on showing that journal off again!" Sahari stormed towards the main doors, Avalon walking briskly after her.

Seedos sighed in relief. "I'm just glad Yoto didn't read anything that would make anyone angry…" he mumbled to himself as he headed to the exit, Leena struggling to keep up with him.

"What are you waiting for?" Eddie squinted at Yoto, who whapped Eddie over the head with Leafos' journal. "OW!"

"Hahaha, I've wanted to do something like that to you since the day we met. Toodles!" Yoto saluted with two fingers before taking off.


	5. Chapter 4

The Many Journeys of the Journal

Chapter 4

"AVVIE! AVVIE! AVVIE!" Yoto called as he flew down a path through the woods into Avalon's garden the next day, Leafos' diary in hand.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Seedos yelled as he chased after Yoto.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, yew two!" Avalon wrung her gloved hands, eyes wide as she received her visitors. "Wot's going on? Wot 'appened?"

"I found the absolute BEST entry in here, Avalon!" Yoto waved the journal in front of Avalon's masked face. "You will not BELIEVE the hilarity! Leafos has such-"

"'Old on a second, Yoto, I'll look when my 'orstachio egg gets delivered," Avalon motioned to a Horstachio home with a half-smile.

Seedos groaned and rubbed his temples. "Don't encourage him, Avalon! All of this chasing around is giving me a headache…"

Yoto had gone suspiciously quiet, his eyes (which were now round as two bright green miniature full moons) fixed on the Horstachio house.

"Did you say 'egg' and 'delivered' in the same sentence…?" he said, his voice eerily level.

"Yes, of course!" Avalon cocked her head to the side. "I just romanced my 'orstachios, Storkos should be 'ere with the egg any minute…"

"S-S-S-STORKOS?!?!" Yoto jumped a pinometer or ten in the air.

"…are yew okay…?" Avalon took a cautious step backwards.

"I CAN'T LET HER SEE ME WITH THIS! SHE'LL THINK I'M A NOSY IDIOT!" Yoto waved the journal around.

"You ARE a nosy idiot!" Seedos chimed in.

"BUT STORKOS CAN'T KNOW THAT, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Before Yoto knew what he was doing, he lobbed Leafos' journal into the distance. It soared in a flurry of paper and ungracefully plopped into some scruffy bushes outside of Avalon's garden. "Okay…good…I'll just get it later…Storkos will never know…heheheh…" Yoto reached underneath his mask to wipe his brow, breathing heavily as he reassured himself.

"Why do you suddenly care about how other people see-oh," The sun rose in Seedos' violet eyes as he made a shocking realization. "Don't tell me…oh PLEASE don't tell me that…" he buried his mask in his hands and his quivering voice died away to nothing.

"Tell you that what?" Yoto was unusually jumpy.

"Oh for the love of seeds, Yoto, you're _in love with my sister!"_ It was Seedos' turn to spring a pinometer or ten in the air.

"Yew're just realizing that now, Seedos?" Avalon scratched her head and gave him an odd look. "It's bloody obvious, 'ave you ever been around Yoto when Storkos was about?"

"OKAY FINE, I confess!" Yoto jumped to his feet, put his shoulders back, and hit himself in the vicinity of his heart with a balled up fist in an attempt to look heroic. "I am in love with the valiant, strong, and _highly curvaceous_ Storkos!" His confident air crumbled and he hunched over. "Please tell me she didn't just land in the garden and hear everything I just said."

"…she didn't," said a rather disgusted Seedos.

"THANK GOD!" Yoto exclaimed.

At that very moment a resonant, boisterous voice rang through the air. "Here's your egg, Avalon!" A caped woman who appeared to be around Yoto's age landed next to the Horstachio home and lovingly deposited a blue and purple egg at the base of the hay wagon. She took a moment to catch her breath and flicked her dark pigtails behind her shoulders before confidently crossing her arms and casting her watchful gaze over the garden. She was always ready to help out a gardener by shooing away a Ruffian or four.

Yoto whipped around and got an eyeful of the island's resident superhero. He gawped for a moment before losing all ability to move and speak.

"Thanks, Storkos!" Avalon quickly waved goodbye to her, but Storkos had no intent of leaving.

"Well, look who's here!" Storkos peered over Avalon's shoulder and grinned at her younger brother. She flew over to him and swept him into a Fizzlybear hug - Yoto felt himself overcome with jealousy even though the hug was just a friendly one.

"I NEVER get to see you anymore, Seedos! Even though it's my civic duty to deliver all of the eggs to piñatas, it SUCKS that I can't see my family a lot!" Storkos exclaimed with a distinctly remorseful expression.

"I…miss…seeing…you…too…please…stop…crushing…my…ribcage…" Seedos managed to murmur.

"Oh, sorry!" Storkos promptly dropped Seedos, who indignantly brushed himself off. Grinning, Storkos turned to Yoto, who promptly pulled a Leena and turned bright red and began to utter sputtering noises reminiscent of a starting lawnmower. "Hey, I've seen you before, haven't I? Hm…Yoto, right?"

_SHE. REMEMBERS. ME._ Yoto's brain exclaimed as he nodded vigorously.

"I think you're agreeing with her a _biiiiiiit_ too much there," Seedos commented.

"Oh, Seedos, yew know 'ow Yoto is. A little two optimistic for 'is own good," Avalon smirked as she affectionately ruffled the blushing Yoto's hair.

"Hey, there's nothin' wrong with that!" Storkos beamed and playfully punched Yoto in the shoulder. "Nowadays it's hard to find someone who looks on the bright side of life, even in a place like _this!"_ She winked, and Yoto had to try really hard to not let his knees give out.

"This happy-fest is all fine and dandy…but…" Seedos looked uncertain of what he was about to say. "Shouldn't you get back to your job, Storkos? As much as I want to see you, you know you can't get out of work for long. You know how Langston is…"

"Pfft, see what I mean, Yoto? Negative, negative, negative!" Storkos shook her head and sighed. "But you're right, Seedos. As much as I hate to say it, I can't stick around for long!" She flew over to her brother and gave him a brief-but-still-bone-crunching hug. "Hopefully I'll see you all later!" After a brief salute, she flew off.

Yoto finally let his knees give out as he gazed after her until she was out of sight. "She…she remembered my name…" He let out an overdramatic romantic sigh.

"Well, too bad for you, Clark Kent, she's far too busy with her job to give _anyone _any favor," Seedos squinted down at the swooning Yoto.

"She was right, Seedos, you ARE too negative!" Yoto gathered his composure and glared right back up at Seedos.

"Well, 'e's right!" Avalon shrugged and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I 'ate to burst your bubble, Yoto, but she's barely had time to speak to anyone. 'er job is awfully demanding."

"Well, someone as pretty as her shouldn't be kept away from the world like that…" Yoto mumbled darkly.

"That's none of your business, Yoto." Seedos planted his hands on his hips and began to launch into a lecture. "You're worse than Leafos sometimes, you know-"

"OH YEAH, I threw Leafos' diary over yonder! Thanks for reminding me, Four Eyes!" Yoto excitedly gestured to the general area where the journal landed. Just as he traipsed over there and started rooting through the bushes, someone else sauntered down the path to Avalon's garden.

Someone Else could be a dead ringer for Yoto if it wasn't for his slightly different mask, tame hair, and darker color palette. He slowly made his way into the garden and arched an eyebrow at Seedos and Avalon in what he considered to be a greeting.

"Is Yoto here?" he drawled over crossed arms.

"Oh, 'ello, Yen! Figured you'd show up eventually…'e's over there," Avalon motioned over to a very panicked Yoto.

"I CAN'T FIND IT!" Yoto yelled, tearing at his hair.

"Yoto's in trouble, I take it?" Seedos inquired.

Yen nodded and Seedos smirked and said "Oh."

Yen made his way over to Yoto, giving a curious Horstachio A Look in the process. "Yoto, Uncle Bart's cross with you. If you don't come back with me now, you better have a death wish."

Yoto held up a hand to silence his twin. "Gimme a minute, bro, I need to find somethin'-"

"You don't have time to find anything…" Yen rolled his eyes. "I don't want to have to drag you back…if I come home without you Uncle Bart will kill us _both_ instead of just you."

"Argh, FINE!" Yoto jumped to his feet, all his joy left him in one huge anguished sigh. "It probably won't go anywhere, anyway…"

"Karma, Yoto, _karma,"_ Seedos appeared at Yen's elbow, still wearing a smirk as he took the chance to continue his lecture. "You'll probably _never_ find it now. That's just what you get for acting like a fool."

"Shut up, Seedmour." After a quick wave goodbye to Avalon, Yoto stomped towards the path, his brother following not-so-closely behind.

"Heheheh…" Seedos snickered, looking rather victorious.

"…yew're a jerk," Avalon blinked at him.


	6. Chapter 5

The Many Journeys of the Journal

Chapter 5

"Oh, I just _love _going to Avalon's garden!" An out-of-place looking red-clad man with a graduation cap perched on the top of his toothy mask exclaimed over an armful of chocolate coins as he made his way through the bushes on the outskirts of Avalon's garden. "She's always so generous when I start going after her Horstachios. Today must be my lucky-OOF!" His self-praising soliloquy was interrupted when he tripped and fell in a shower of chocolate coins.

He grumbled a curse word or ten as he rooted through the underbrush in search of the coins. "Hrm? What's this?" He held up a book and surveyed it. Shrugging with a smirk, he tucked it under one arm as he continued gathering up the dropped coins. "The more I steal, the more of an impact I'll have, right?" he chuckled to himself as he took off up the ramp of the huge volcano in his likeness.

***

"ARRRGH!" The man yelled as he entered the main room of his lair. He dropped everything he was holding, ran over to a wicked-looking silver-haired man, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE, DASTARDOS?! I SENT YOU OUT ON _TEN _JOBS AN _HOUR _AGO!" He gestured at his cohort with increasing irritation as he went on. "Nothing's going to get done today at _this_ rate!"

Leering, Dastardos aggressively whacked the much taller man's hand away with a colorful papier-mâché-covered staff, aptly named The Whacking Stick. "I _refuse_ to go out on those jobs, Professor." He gave the other man a look that would have made a newbie gardener curl up in a ball and pretend they were dead.

"What do you MEAN you 'refuse'?!?!" Professor Pester shook out his newly injured hand with a grimace.

"I've been to all of those gardens before. The gardeners are reckless and they all have _The Shovel,"_ Dastardos' hands balled into fists and Pester feared that his grip would snap The Whacking Stick in half. "They just thrash me with it until that _bastard _Patchingo shows up." He spat the good doctor's name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Pester blinked at him. "You're AFRAID?" He walked in circles around his floating cohort, surveying him as if he was a broken machine and he was trying to locate the problem. "You aren't supposed to display any strong emotions! This has _never_ been a problem before! And here I thought I had soured you PROPERLY!"

_"Stop it,"_ Dastardos said through clenched teeth. "I'm not AFRAID. I have _common sense, _unlike all of the Piñatas you soured. I'm a _human,_ Professor."

"Yes, yes, _of course,"_ Pester sighed but his exasperation was short lived. "No matter! Take a look at what I found in that irritating girl Avalon's garden!" Pester rushed over to the items he had dropped.

"I don't care, Professor," Dastardos crossed his arms and stayed put. There was a note of finality in his voice.

Pester pretended to not hear him. "I received a generous… _donation_ of five thousand Chocolate Coins and…"-he held up the book and grinned broadly- "This…thing."

"I don't care, Professor."

"What IS this thing?" Professor Pester cracked open the book and began going through the pages. After a while, he burst out laughing. "OH, Dastardos, this is your obnoxious little sister Leafos' journal!"

_"I don't care, Professor."_ Dastardos must have been getting tired of repeating himself.

"Hrm…I _wonder_ if she has a sneaking suspicion about _your true identity…"_ Pester began skimming all of the pages thoroughly, knowing exactly how to bait his cohort.

"NOW I care, Professor!" An unusually jumpy Dastardos quickly glided across the room. "Am I mentioned? If she has any idea who I am at all…I'm done for."

Pester jumped and smirked over at the fretting Dastardos. "OH, your name is mentioned on this page…"

_"THEN READ IT!"_ Dastardos shouted in Pester's mask.

Pester recoiled a bit; he had never seen Dastardos this angry. "…F-fine, I will…" Pester made a show of clearing his throat, praying that nothing on the page would cause Dastardos to take out his anger on him.

"_Here on Piñata Island there are a couple of low-down scumbags who consider themselves to be real vicious villains when they are really just pains-in-the-bum. The real "brains" of all the evil activity belong to Professor Pester; an overweight leotard-wearing middle-aged man."_

Pester paused to seethe and Dastardos smirked a bit; even though the dastardly deeds doer was under Pester's employment didn't mean he didn't enjoy listening to villagefolk ragging on the island's "evil dictator".

"_My father bestowed the name "Pester" on him long ago- he once worked for my father under the alias "Lester" but was such an idiot that he was messing about with sweets. Long story short, my father fired his sorry rear and Pester took his revenge by ruining both our family and our garden and now spends his time baking half-wit plots to take over the island and visiting gardeners to steal their piñatas. But he's not really as terrifying as he'd like to think he is; you can fob him off with a couple Chocolate Coins or give him a one-way ticket out of your garden with a Limeocerous or a Dragonache."_

"Now, do you see why I often speak ill of your sister?" Pester gave Dastardos a serious look over the journal.

"You're not the only one, Professor," Dastardos said as he attempted to read over Pester's shoulder, but it's rather difficult to read with only one eye that works properly. "We can speak ill of her later, keep going…if she has even the slightest suspicion about who I really am I may have to kill her."

"Fine, fine, so single minded!" Pester shook his head as he kept reading.

"_Next is Pester's friend, Dastardos. He seems to help the "evil genius" along by swiping the candy of ill piñatas before the noble Patch comes along but I think the real truth is that he isn't strong enough to take down a healthy piñata by himself."_

A shadow passed across Dastardos' twisted mask. "Has she forgotten that I can kill a sick piñata in _one blow?"_ he growled, his tone dark.

"Well, sick piñatas _do_ have more brittle shells than normal ones-" Pester stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Dastardos giving him a flat-but-still-very-unnerving Look. After an uncomfortable pause, Pester cleared his throat and continued reading from the journal.

"_He is a real terror to newbie gardeners because he can't be taken down with a normal shovel, but once you become competent enough to say hello to Lottie and buy one of those special shovelheads, even the most Cluckles-hearted gardener can give that creep a concussion."_

"I HATE those!" Dastardos gave an audible shudder and pounded a fist onto the lair's wall in frustration. He glared at the journal. "My stupid little sister has some gall insulting us like that…" he seethed, giving the little book an intense look of distaste usually reserved for certain shovels. _But she has no idea who I am at all…heh heh heh…_ he added mentally.

Pester began pacing around the lair with the journal under his arm, stroking the chin of his mask.

"What are you doing?" Dastardos gave Pester an odd look. "What idiotic idea are you coming up with _this_ time?"

"Trying to come up with a way to get back at her-AH HAH!" Pester smirked broadly as he pulled the journal out from under his arm, beaming at it. "This is a petty little evil plan, but it's bound to ruin Leafos' life and reputation as she knows it!"

Pester whipped around to face an expectant-looking Dastardos. "I'll sneak into the Village and put this journal in a place where someone is BOUND to find it! What's contained in this journal is too insulting to everyone down there for whoever finds it to keep to themselves, so everyone is bound to DESPISE Leafos once this is passed around!" Pester let out a loud fit of laughter and pressed the journal to his chest. "This is just what she gets for insulting the two of us! VICTORY WILL BE MINE!"

"That can hardly be considered a 'victory,'" Dastardos blinked, always up for ruining Pester's fun.

"Oh, _hush,_ you, don't be dissing my catchphrase," Pester gave Dastardos a withering glare before starting for the door. "I'm going to plant this in the Village right now, stay here and don't kill any Ruffians!"

"Don't tempt me, Professor," Dastardos mumbled and grinned at The Whacking Stick.

But Pester was already gone.


	7. Chapter 6 Epilogue

The Many Journeys of the Journal

Chapter 6

Epilogue

"I couldn't find it ANYWHERE!" Yoto lamented as he dragged himself into Leena's garden, Avalon and Yen a few steps behind him.

_"Kar-maaaaaaaa~" _Seedos sang with a broad, mocking grin on his mask.

"Shut up!" Yoto snapped at Seedos before whirling around to face Yen. "This is all YOUR fault! You dragged me away before I could find it yesterday!"

Avalon shook her head. "Don't pin this on your brother, Yoto."

"Grrrrr…" Yoto's glare didn't ease up as he kept glaring at his older twin, thinking that if he stared hard enough Yen's head would catch fire or something. Yen just stared blankly back, quite used to Yoto's random bouts of anger.

Seedos shook his head and turned to Leena. "You have no idea how grateful I am that he lost that thing before things got out of hand," he said under his breath so only she could hear.

"…uh-huh…" Leena nodded with a meek smile, blushing as par usual.

Seedos promptly turned away when he noticed that Leena had turned red (much to her chagrin), made his way over to Yoto, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whaddaya want, Seedmour?" Yoto said without taking his eyes off of his twin, who had already lost interest in the staring contest and was looking around Leena's garden with his usual deadpan.

"Are you going to stay all seethey for the rest of your life?" Seedos inquired, putting a hand on his hip.

"_Probably…_that journal was a _GOLD MINE_ of hilarity and loaded with perfect revenge opportunities!" Yoto, too, lost interest in the staring contest and whirled to face the seed merchant.

"I don't think you staying mad all of the time a good idea…what would _YOU-KNOW-WHO _think, _Mr. Positive Attitude?"_ Seedos simpered, motioning towards Egg Mountain.

Yoto gawped at Seedos for a moment before shaking his head and snapping out of it. "You know what, Four Eyes? You're absolutely right!" Yoto bounded on top of a Kittyfloss house and ignored Leena's prompt dithering requests for him to get off of it. "I must let bygones be bygones!" He said with hands on hips, "There are other methods I can use to get underneath people's skin!"

"That's not really what I meant-" Seedos held up an index finger and attempted to launch into a lecture, but Yoto was not finished.

"And, who knows, that journal and I could be reunited someday! But at this current moment, I'm going to go find Eddiekins. Messing with him is a great way to start ANY day!" He leapt off of the Kittyfloss home and took off, nearly barreling both Leena and Seedos over in his excitement.

"'Ow did you do that, Seedos?" Avalon asked as she rubbed her chin.

"I have a lot of experience dealing with him," Seedos rolled his eyes and shook his head, but wore a smile. "I've known him for far too long."

"Join the club," Yen snickered a bit.

"T-that was awesome, Seedos!" Leena gushed with a huge grin adorning her face.

Seedos' ears turned red. "Heh…I could have done better. I was hoping to teach him a lesson, but at least he's back to his old self again-" His smile suddenly fell like a piano down a flight of stairs. "Back to his…old self…oh, dear God, what have I done?!"

A pensive Leafos made her way down the Village road, heading home after a morning of searching for her journal. On the way down the path to her house, she caught sight of something on the side of the road. Her natural nosiness got the better of her and she went to investigate what it was.

Once she got close, she gasped and her expression lit up. "HERE it is!" She snatched up the object (which turned out to be a book) and hugged it to her chest as if it were the most valuable thing in the world.

"I KNEW I'd find my journal eventually! Dad was right; I must have dropped it while I was on one of my walks, silly me!" Leafos grinned as she flipped through the pages to make sure everything was in order. Nodding in approval of what she found, she continued her way down the path towards her house.

"Gee, I sure am glad no one found this before I did!" she giggled.

THE END


End file.
